


you'd like that, wouldn't you?

by stuckonylove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Multi, Non-superhero AU, OFC offscreen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: Bucky Barnes likes to imagine things.Steve Rogers likes to listen.





	you'd like that, wouldn't you?

**Author's Note:**

> i originally meant for this to be drabble, but i 100% could not stop.

"You don't even have pajamas on, Buck," Steve said, walking over to the side of the bed. "So drunk you can't get off your ass and change?" He smiled, letting Bucky know that he was joking (about getting off his ass; he definitely wasn't joking about the drunkenness). They had been to a club, stayed there for hours, and he swore Bucky drank his weight in shots. "Let me get you some." Steve tried to turn and move to the dresser, but he was stopped by Bucky's grip on his wrist.

"You remember that girl that was standin' by the door when we left?" He asked. "The blonde?"

Steve scrunched his brows.

"The one wearing the purple dress?"

"I don't know if I'd call it a dress," Bucky slurred, his shoulders shrugging. "I mean what kinda dress lets a girl's tits hang out like that?"

Steve pulled his arm from Bucky's hand.

"Buck, stop it. You're drunk as fuck. Go to bed." He turned to get back to his original task: getting Bucky some pajamas.

"But Stevie, don't you wanna know what I'd do to her?" Steve turned to see Bucky smirk, feeling his own cheeks get hot. "See, I knew you'd wanna know." He hadn't let Steve get far before he had started talking again, so he was still in Bucky's reach. Before Steve could walk again, Bucky reached out, wrapping his finger's around the blonde's wrist once more and yanking him into his lap. He reached up to tuck a stray hair behind Steve's ear. "I know you'd probably do what I was thinking. She seemed your type, Stevie."

Steve didn't try to pull away from Bucky, knowing he wouldn't get very far, but he kind of didn't want to anyway.

"Wish I could've taken her into a storage room, locked the door so nobody'd see," he almost growled. "Let her tits fall right outta that dress - mmmm, bet they were perfect, Stevie." Steve squirmed on top of him, a very pretty picture dancing in his head.

"I'd pinch her nipples, make her jump, leave hickey after hickey on her neck, and Steve, she'd make these noises, _God_ , those noises." Bucky was grinding up into Steve now. "She'd lift up her dress, she'd wouldn't even have panties on, so naughty. She'd be begging me to touch her, just like you do, baby doll." His voice was rougher than before, and he was unbuttoning the opening in the front of Steve's pajama pants, pulling his cock out. It was getting harder and turning that pretty shade of red that Bucky loved so much. Steve groaned at the friction, little as it may have been, and gripped his dick before Bucky could even think about touching it again. He whined, stroking it painstakingly slow and running his thumb over the slit, collecting the small amount of precum that had started to seep out.

"Yea, baby, she'd sound just like that, and so I'd touch her. Stick my fingers in her, already so wet that I wouldn't even have to spit on 'em, and every once in a while, I'd hit a spot that would make her scream. 'Course, no one would hear her, cause I'd have to put my hand over her mouth. Wouldn't wanna risk gettin' caught in a closet, now would I?" He asked, tilting his head innocently while Steve sped up his strokes, chewing at his lip. "I asked you a question, doll."

"No, B-Buck. Wouldn't want that," he managed to spit out, the sound of his hand traveling up and down his shaft almost overpowering the words.

"And then, when she was about to cum, I'd put my mouth on her, lick her clit and curl my fingers. Oh, Stevie, she'd be grindin' against my face. Let her cum on my tongue, so messy." He dug his fingers into Steve's thighs. "Oh but that wouldn't be enough. She'd be beggin' me to fuck her now. You know the feelin', don't ya, baby?" Steve let a moan escape his lips, feeling close to the edge. Bucky reached up to tweak Steve's nipples, rolling this buds between his fingers.

"I'd pick her up, let her wrap her legs around me, and I'd fuck her till she couldn't breathe. Her tits would be bouncin', and her pussy'd be so goddamn pretty around my cock, don't ya think? Bet you'd kill somebody to watch us, doll. Watch me shove her up the wall every time my cock went inside her." Steve threw his head back, arching his back at the sensation of Bucky still toying with his nipples. "She'd cum so hard, baby, and those walls would clench around my cock. I wouldn't last much longer. God, I'd even cum _inside_ her, watch it drip down her thighs."

Long moans were leaving Steve's mouth, and he knew he was almost there.

"Yea, Stevie, it'd be pretty filthy," he paused, wrapping his hand around the nape of Steve's neck and pulling his ear down. level with Bucky's mouth. His hot breath made Steve shiver and little goosebumps grew on his arms.

"But, baby doll, it'd be nothing compared to what I'd do to _you_."

One more pump and Steve was gone, a moaning mess in Bucky's lap. He came all over Bucky's shirt and his own hand before slumping over onto the bed beside Bucky. Bucky watched his chest rise and fall, the high of his orgasm slowly fading.

"Ya like that, Stevie?" He asked, removing his dirty shirt and using the dry side of it to clean up Steve's hand. Steve nodded his head, eyes still closed.

"Yea?" Bucky threw the shirt across the room and into the hamper. "Well maybe tomorrow night, we'll go out, we'll find another girl, bring her back here, and you can watch me do all that stuff, doll." Steve's breath hitched, and Bucky smirked into the back of his neck. "You wanna do that?"

Steve nodded, the pit of his stomach jumping.

"Night, Stevie," Bucky hummed into his ear, knowing Steve was still riled up. Steve could feel himself getting hard again, and the image of Bucky fucking that girl danced around in his head until he fell asleep in Bucky's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m tempted to continue this and write another part about the new girl. would anyone care to read it?
> 
> tumblr: @king-stony


End file.
